The Meadow
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Seth/Bella:."Y te quedas plantado allí, en ese prado, como un estúpido. Ella te gusta, sí. Simple atacción. Huyes a cuatro patas de aquel prado. Al diablo con ocultar los pensamientos"


La leyenda cuenta que SMeyer es propietaria de todo. Allá ustedes si lo creen o no. Trama = mía.

Un Seth/Bella, porque esta pareja _is too LOVE_.

Historia nº 30. I'm happy :3

-

-

* * *

**The meadow**

* * *

Es un día normal para ti. El sol brilla en su cénit, cosa rara tratándose de la zona en la que te encuentras, pero tú aprovechas ya que no sabrás cuándo volverás a ver al Astro Rey otra vez.

Sería más perfecto aún si pudieses correr por el bosque a cuatro patas y repleto de pelaje arena, pero no quieres compartir tus pensamientos con Leah, ya que saber de sobra que ésta te regañará hasta el cansancio por haberte escapado de casa y no hacer los quehaceres. Pero no importa, hace sol y mereces descansar.

Todo marcha bien. Con tu olfato lobuno puedes identificar todo lo que te rodea. Hueles el rocío que quedó de la mañana entre las hojas, percibes el aroma de un eucalipto que se encuentra cercano, la escencia de un ciervo que se encontraba a pocos doscientos metros. Y luego oyes la suave brisa colándose por entre cada rama y hoja del bosque, el murmullo de un arrollo cercano, unos pasos lejanos.

Y una ráfaga de aire dulzón golpea tu rostro, y arrugas tu nariz.

Los pasos se incrementan, se oyen más cercanos, a pesar de que son, y lo puedes determinar con exactitud, elegantes, agraciados, suaves y delicados.

Divisas, a unos cincuenta metros, con exactitud gracias a tus ojos de lobo, a un ser que irradia luz de cada una de sus células (muertas, pero eso no interesa ahora). Miras maravillado cómo ella se acerca a ti.

— Buenos días Seth, ¿disfrutas del sol? —te dice, mientras te saluda con su mano, enviando destellos en tu dirección. Cierras los ojos por reflejo, y escuchas su risa tintineante—. Lo siento Seth.

— Descuida, Bells —vuelves a abrir los ojos y la ves más cerca que antes, aún fulgurante— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Oh, bien, es un día soleado. Tenía que aprovecharlo. Además, nunca me había visto brillar —otra risa de soprano sucedió a la frase.

— Sí, es hermoso.

Un silencio incómodo cae sobre ustedes mientras ella se recuesta sobre la grama, y tú haces lo mismo a poca distancia. Por el movimiento, ella recibe una ola de tu aroma, y arruga la nariz inconscientemente.

— Lo siento —dices, interrumpiendo el silencio antes establecido

— No hay problema.

Miras su mano, tan cerca de la tuya, y sientes el impulso de tocarla, de saber cómo será su textura. Luego miras sus ojos, cerrados, y no puedes resistirte. Con las yemas de tus dedos, tocas el dorso de su mano, y ves cómo ella abre sus ojos color oro.

— Estás helada —dices sin pensar.

— Y tú ardes.

— Pero es suave al tacto —continúas, fascinado—, y se siente muy bien

Sonríes apenado al darte cuenta de lo que has dicho.

— Tú eres demasiado caliente, pero tu piel es suave, también.

— Me pregunto si... —vacilaste, con tu mano cerca de su rostro— ¿Puedo? Es sólo curiosidad y...

Pero su reacción te sorprendió. No esperabas que ella fuera a tomar tu mano entre las heladas suyas y que, suavemente iría a colocarla en su rostro.

— Con gusto —sonrió y cerró sus ojos de miel.

Tú mueves con delicadeza tu mano en su rostro, maravillado con el tacto.

— Es mucho más suave que tu mano. Asombroso

Recorres suavemente el contorno de sus ojeras moradas; su perfecta nariz; sus mejillas que, si fuera humana, estarían ardiendo en rojo escarlata; sus labios carnosos, tan apetecibles...

Detienes el pensamiento ahí, retirando la mano. Sabes que pensar aquello no es correcto.

No eres humano, no del todo, ya que no puedes enamorarte de tu enemigo de muerte. No puedes caer bajo sus tretas. No puedes embelesarte en su belleza inhumana, porque eso es, inhumana. Su aroma dulzón te escoce la garganta, no puedes enamorarte de ello.

Es algo realmente ridículo. Estás seguro de que no has imprimado, pero sin embargo, y aunque no quieras nada de ello, sientes deseo, algo que no puedes refrenar, y que acompañnado de un nuevo impulso, te hace dar cuenta de que estás más loco de lo que creías.

Como si tu cuerpo actuara por cuenta propia, acercas tu rostro al de ella.

— Seth... —susurra, golpeándote con su aliento. Abres los ojos y ves los dorados de ella más cerca de lo que nunca creíste verlos.

— Bells, lo siento yo no... —comienzas a disculparte sintiéndose realmente estúpido, pero al notar cómo ella enreda sus manos en tu cabello, y cómo se acerca a ti, todo se va al carajo.

Y es el momento en el que tus labios chocan con los suyos de granito que lo sabes. Sabes que esto está mal, que traicionas a Edward, tu amigo, pero no puedes evitarlo.

La tomas de la cintura, empujándola contra la grama. Ella suspira en el beso y se aparta de ti.

— Seth, esto no está bien. Lo siento —con un ágil movimiento, ella se pone de pie y se aleja a toda velocidad, y aunque quisieras, sabes que no puedes alcanzarla por más rápido que corras.

Y te quedas plantado allí, en ese prado, como un estúpido. Ella te gusta, sí. Simple atracción.

Suspiras. Dejas que los temblores se expandan por todo tu cuerpo, y huyes a cuatro patas de aquel prado. _Al diablo con ocultar los pensamientos... _y los sentimientos prendidos a los hechos.

-

-

* * *

Suporten la campaña _'Un review antes que un fav/alert'_

_M.C._


End file.
